overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Re-Estize Kingdom/@comment-184.6.145.5-20161015085852
New/Updated theory (1st one was Aug 30) for the takeover of the kingdom (warning: its long); Prologue: a meeting in the D-Kingdom reveals they're reaching the breaking point. Beastmen are attacking one of their biggest cities. Topic turns to the accomplishments of the SK; particularly about the dwarves being saved from a demi-human invasion. Loli-queen, ignoring all advice & complaints, orders an envoy be sent to the SK (through the Empire) to see if they can make some kind of deal. Chap.1: Princess Renner, having volunteered to continue negotiations, is headed for E-Rantel. Climb, Brain, Blue Rose (hired by her father) and Raeven (whom Renner "invited") are with her. while traveling, they discuss all the problems in the Kingdom (food shortage, unrest, political instability, etc.). While camping for the night, Renner explains that the reason she volunteered is because she's a 'spare', thus no harm will be done if something happens. However, she says she has the best chance of negotiating because she has a friendly relationship with Albedo (thanks to their "girl talk") and also because she learned a bit about the SK. She briefly describes their hierarchy system (but doesn't name names) and warns them all what to expect. Ainz's room next morning. He's brooding over the fact people from the Kingdom are coming latter. Gets even more stressed when he's told Jurcniv is coming day after tomorrow (the day after negotiations) with an envoy from one of his neighboring countries. Wanting to get out of working (and also because he hadn't done so himself for some time), he decides to patrol around the city as Momon. Decides at the last min to bring Hamusuke and her "friend" along. Outside the city, some Km away. People from the ?-Scripture are watching Renner's carriages enter the city. They also have 2 or 3 BS with them, one of whom has the DC&C. We learn their plan; they'll infiltrait the city and use the WI to make the stronges minion they can find go on a killing spree and also brainwash anyone who looks like they could be of high rank. They'll also frame Renner's death (assassination) on the SK and let her people escape to spread the news. They'll use the incident to unite the human NW nations agensed the SK. They wont start until before dawn, so they sit and wait. Chap.2 (Title:'' Encounters & Reunions''); Renner's group emerge into the middle-ring of the city and are shocked by its life/diversity. They wonder how so many species are present and notice most of the humans are low-ranked adventures or workers. Lakyus orders the other Roses to explore the city and learn what they can. Brain goes exploring too. The rest head for the center-ring. Tia/Tina find and learn about the orphanage from one of the Pleiades (Yuri?). Gagaran goes to the adven-guild and learns Ainz's plans for them. She then runs into Enri, Nfiria, Nemu, Jugem and the Goblin Strategist who're visiting the city. Gagaran is suprised to see humans and goblins acting like family (Nemu thought she was a girl ogre). Brain questions the adven/workers (formerly of the Empire). He learns about Ainz's fight in the arena and becomes intimidated to learn he's also a skilled warrior (We learn Go Gin has moved to the SK). Climb and co. arrive in the inner-ring where they're met (to Climb's shock) by Sebes who says he'll guide them during their stay. Renner is invited to tea with Albedo. After showing them to their rooms, Climb catches up with Sebes and asks him 'what the hell?' He explains to him that he was always Ainz's subordinate, but everything they went through together was real and also mentions how Tsuare is doing well. Though still shaken, Climb accepts the truth and again thanks him for his help. Evileye is walking around, contemplating her feelings while looking for someone. She sees them and casually walks over (keeping her schoolgirl-syndrome in check). Momon/Ainz is about to head back to the castle when Evileye aproaches him. They agree to go somewhere private to talk. They discuss all thats happened and the topic turns to Momon's original goal of hunting a dangerous vampire. Evileye tells the story of the vampire Landfall and mentions her fear of being rejected by her friends (taking off her mask at some point). Momon gives a speach about how true friends accept one another which makes her swoon and almost confess. Deciding it's time to part, but before leaving, she tells him her talent and says if he ever needs help, she'll come. After she leaves, Ainz talks to Hamsuke who mentions that the Jewel of Death (which he had completely forgoten about) was able to tell that she's actually a vampire, which shocks him. Chap.3: Evening. Renner's group have gathered to report what they've learned while having dinner. Blue Rose expresses their conflicting feelings after seeing all the good the SK has done. Brain is still digesting the truth about Sebes. Renner and Raeven discuss their goals for the negotiations. Very early morning, the scriptures move out. they sneak into the city and reach the graveyard where they find a strange man giving orders to several creatures. They conclude he must be someone of import and prepare the WI. Once they're close enough, they can make out his features; sleeked back hair, a tail, and wearing an orange suit. During the day, with the meeting about to start, Renner & Raeven wait in the office with Albedo while the others wait outside. Ainz enters and the 4 of them begin negotiating. However, before they get very far, a messenger arrives with the urgent news that the Kingdom has fallen into chaos. Intermission: Rigrit meets with PDL again, telling him about the SK. We learn more about the 8GK. PDL thinks it's time to use his armor again. Chap.4: In the Kingdom. Riots by disgruntled citizens break out everywhere. Soldiers still loyal try to suppress them but are outnumbered. Nobles who try to run are cought and killed while those who fight back make things worse. Prince Zanac and his troops (Gazeff's old men) are trying to keep the castle from being overun. Renner's group panic at the news, especially Raeven. Renner drops all pretenses and (tearfully but determined) begs Ainz to save her people. When asked what she'll give for this, she says "everything." He agrees, but asks what she expects since his undead troops would only make things worse. Renner explains her plan to use the adven/workers to evacuate the non-rioters, the only problem is how long it will take to get there. Ainz summons Shalltear (Brain pees himself) and explains they'll use her Gate to bring the evacuees to E-Rantel. Climb volunteers to rescue the king, Brain and Sebes offer to go with him. Coordinations are made with the adven-guild & workers that they'll be teleported to the capital where their only '''job is evacuation. Blue Rose and Darkness (Pandora's Actor) participate and will head for the most dangerous areas. Shalltear opens her Gate and the operation begins. In the capital, Gate opens and rescuers pour out and begin searching. When people get scared or confused, they say "Princess Renner sent us." Blue Rose & Darkness look for survivors in the riot zones. Team-Climb head for the palace, which has been breached, and find Zanac who agrees they have no choice but to leave. They go to get the king, but when they find him he tells them to leave him behind, saying 'this failed Kingdom dies with me.' He then gives Climb one last order as king to ''take care of his daughter. '' The evacuees are shepherded through the Gate where they find themselves just outside the gates of E-Rantel with Renner watching them from atop the ramparts. Once everyone's come back through, Ainz appears next to Renner and begins to talk. He explains how the Kingdom self-destructed due to its longstanding corruption. He tells them he'll be sending troops over to restore order, but the Kingdom has basically fallen. However, he brings up the fact that Renner has always worked toward the benefit of the people and how she offered "everything" to save them. So while the SK will take over the Kingdom's territory, he'll leave Renner in charge of it after a new system is put in place as reward for her devotion. The people accept this. Zanac is disheartened but agrees to work with his sister to build a new government. Raeven, relieved that his family is safe, also agrees to help. Blue Rose volunteer to become Renner's official guard alongside Climb. Brain decides to stick with Renner's group, but plans to help by taking any advantage he can gain from the SK he can. Ainz is walking back to his office thinking about all the new problems (work) he has to deal with. He wonders if he can get Jurcniv to help Renner with the technical stuff when he arives tomorrow. He finds Demiurge waiting for him in an absolutely exhilarated mood, saying he found something veeery interesting in the graveyard this morning. '''Epilogue: In the moddle of the night, Renner is alone in her room. She's delighted her plan went so well. It's revealed she's the one who orchestraited the civil unrest within the Kingdom, turning it into a powderkeg waiting to go off. And just before leaving the capital, she lit the match that would set it off. Her only concern was getting Climb out of the Kingdom and having him see her swear loyalty to the SK. She barley morns her father, saying "you did your best. Say high to mom for me." Climb enters and has a serious talk with her about her father's last order. He asks her to marry him which she accepts and they share their first kiss. She then whispers something in his ear and he begins to act '''very '''obediently. It's revealed the item she got from Albedo lets her brainwash 1 (low-level) person with verbal commands. She reminises about how she finally has real friends and equals who understand her. She then thinks, as she's about to 'play' with her puppy, "I do hope Shalltear-Sama will let me borrow some of her toys <3." So, what do you guys think?